


Alarms

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Bitter Exes, Blood, Bombing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Series Finale, Temporary Hearing Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: After the bombing, Wash would rather bleed out than have Mira tend to her wounds. Too bad she doesn't have much choice.
Relationships: Mira/Alicia Washington
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "Loss of Hearing." Just scaled it down a bit to be temporary and on the milder side.

She woke up in the brig. She could tell that much through her haze, red lights blurry and ears ringing. As hard as it was to keep her eyes open, she had no choice. The colony needed her. 

  
Evidently, she'd failed them. But she couldn't make herself do more than stumble before the chain around her wrist pulled her back. 

  
"Morning," Mira's voice said. Even though it sounded like it was underwater Wash could've been convinced this was all a dream. Maybe she was about to wake up to Mira beside her in bed. It didn't last long though. A lot had changed since those days, and she knew there wasn't any chance of going back. 

  
Wash turned to where Mira was sitting. Her vision made it look like there were three of her before finally settling on the one. "What…" _What happened? Where's the Commander? How fucked are we?_ Question after question crashed through her mind, but none of them came out fully formed. Every word was either a step in front or a step behind her mouth, which just made her more dizzy. 

  
"Don't try anything," Mira advised. It took conscious effort to decipher her sentence and make it stick, between the ringing and muffling and everything else. 

  
Wash squirmed as Mira approached, but the cuff only dug into her skin. She could tell Mira looked annoyed, but as for what she was saying… it was a lot harder to read lips when the target was moving. Mira held up a bandage and pointed at Wash's leg.

  
Wash looked down, only just noticing the burning pain across her thigh. There was a blood-soaked bandage taped to the skin through a tear in her pants. The context help Wash piece together that Mira needed to change it so it wouldn't get infected. How long had she been out? 

  
It didn't matter. She didn't want Mira's help. She clenched her teeth and shook her head, which just made Mira roll her eyes and kneel down beside her anyway.

  
She didn't have any weapons on her that Wash could see, not that Wash was in any state to be aiming a rifle. Her focus was torn away from scanning her opponent by the sting of the bandage peeling away from her thigh. The gentle way Mira laid the new one down, even despite the pain of the gash, almost made it hard to hate her. 

  
It was ridiculous. Mira's employers blew up the colony. She had no idea where Taylor was, if her people were safe, if there was any chance they'd regain what they'd lost. But she kept thinking back to the days of the Sixth Pilgrimage, wishing this had all been a nightmare, wishing the woman she'd fallen in love with hadn't been a lie, wishing anything else was her reality right now. 

  
Mira walked away once a clean white bandage covered the gash and leaned back against the pillar, arms across her chest. Its red light glowed against her cheekbones the way moonlight once did.

  
Wash yanked at the chain again, only hurting herself in the process, which she really didn't need given her burning skin and ringing ears. She just wanted to get out of here, and if she couldn't do that, she wanted answers. 

  
Still struggling to articulate her thoughts, she watched Mira out of the corner of her eye. This was all her fault, sob story or not. 

  
And, well, that meant it was Wash's fault, too. 


End file.
